Through You
by SAga4000
Summary: Take a step back to the moments before Solas' birth, what happened? How did his parents get to the point they did? What was the relationship between him and his father before events that lead up to 'From You' and learn the truth surrounding Solas' origins and upbringing. Here is the Prequel to 'From You'. *Prologue replaced*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Sunshine rained through a blue-sky morning in the every busy streets of Edge-City. A motorcycle raced through the streets with two passengers, the driver was known as Cloud Strife; the twenty-five year old owner and delivery boy of Strife's delivery service. The boy who rode with him was Denzel, he was one of the orphans whom Cloud and Tifa had taken under their wing.

Today was Monday, and like all Mondays it had been pretty hectic morning with the number of deliveries and packages that needed to transport through the city from the day before, it was quite fortunate that Cloud had found time to take Denzel out.

The events that took place earlier today still played inside Denzel's mind. "So was that hero your friend?" He asked. Cloud stopped the moment when the traffic light turned red.

"Yeah. He was my savior too." He replied. Denzel looked up at him. There were a few things that he remembered Cloud telling him about his past, but the young ten-year-old still felt there were some other things that Cloud hadn't told about him yet. However, he's already figured out that if Cloud didn't tell him anything then, it would be something for him to know when he's older.

The traffic light turned green, "Hang on tight." Cloud told him. Denzel nodded held on tightly to his guardian's shoulders as he sped off.

* * *

Marlene gasped excitedly as the sound a very familiar motorcycle engine roared. Tifa looked over as she was wiping the counter. The back door opened and She rushed out to greet both Cloud and Denzel. "Welcome home!" The young eight-year-old girl greeted them with a sincere bright smile. Denzel smiled back at her, and that was all it took to start a conversation between the two children.

Tifa stepped inside and smiled at Cloud. He smiled back at her, but she could see there was something off about it. However she decided to worry about it later, right now Marlene was asking her questions ranging from what was the plan for tomorrow to whether or not she needed help with the bar tonight?

She eagerly answered the young girl's questions; all the while she tried to keep an eye on Cloud, but when she had a chance to catch a glimpse of him; he was already walking upstairs. Denzel noticed this too and commented, "He's acting very strange." Tifa nodded in agreement. This wasn't the first time it happened. For the past few days now, she'd noticed that Cloud would suddenly come withdrawn and very secretive just as he did a two years ago. The odd thing was, he was more opened to the children whenever she wasn't around.

But the moment she stepped back into the room, the atmosphere just changed, it was as if he were trying to hide something by avoiding her as much as possible. He ate with all them, and answered all the children's questions openly, but when it was her turn to ask questions. He would always hesitate before he replied. Tifa could tell his answer wasn't sincere.

She feared that he would leave them again. She didn't want to feel that sense of helplessness again. The heaviness, the thought of being useless to that person; in addition she had to create a façade as not to alarm the children about the situation back then.

There were times when Denzel and Marlene (well Marlene especially) had caught her off guard. Denzel came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tifa smiled and tousled his hair affectionately. She turned her head back to the staircase and sighed. There was one thing she was grateful for; at least he could act like his normal self in front of the kids.

But his behavioral change made her wonder, what was she doing wrong?

* * *

**[Author's note]**

Here go folks, the prologue to the prequel of From You. Sorry it's so short, but I promise the first chapter will be longer!

-SAga4000.

For those of you who have read the supposed 'first chapter', I'm sorry for the mix up, here is the actually beginning to Through You.


	2. Chapter I: Changes

**Chapter I: Changes**

* * *

_A few months earlier._

"_Tifa!" Marlene burst into the bar with a large smile on her face. Tifa laughed lightly and asked, "What is it Marlene?" _

"_You won't believe what Cloud's done!" Marlene exclaimed. Tifa was puzzled, what in the world was she talking about? Marlene calmly explained to Tifa about the supposed surprise trip that Cloud had arranged for the four of them. __It wasn't unusual for Cloud to plan things like this, especially when he felt that it was necessary for all of them to spend time together, since moments like these were becoming so rare as the children were getting older and developing their own interests._

_In this case, it was Denzel who seemed to be one affect by ordinary trend of growing up. He started to spend more time with Cloud, rather than her. One would think that a mother would be sad to see her baby growing up, but this couldn't be farther from the truth in Tifa's case. __She was happy that the nine-year-old boy looked up to Cloud more now, because he could provide knowledge in certain areas that she could never understand._

_A smile came to Tifa's lips, "A trip sounds nice." She replied. Marlene smiled. It wasn't everyday that the family could spend time with one another. So this 'surprised' trip would be a wonderful occasion. _

"_Well, it looks like we'll have to act surprised." Tifa added. Marlene nodded in agreement. Once they both had enough of their moment of excitement both girls went back to doing their respective chores. _

_Marlene took care of sweeping and mopping the bar floor, while Tifa rearranged, the plates, the wine glasses, and utensils. _

* * *

_The day quickly changed to the night, and as usual Tifa cooked dinner for her family just as she did every night while she waited for Cloud to come home. Tifa glanced at the radio beside her, and looked at the digital analogy._

_It was close to eight. Tifa knew he would be home any minute. Denzel and Marlene came down to setup the plates and the utensils on the bar counter. _

_Just as she predicted, Cloud's Fenrir was heard pulling up in the garage a few minutes later._

* * *

It had only been one week after the trip and Tifa started to notice Cloud's social withdrawal from her. She wondered, '_What made this trip so different from the others?' _ She closed her eyes as she tried to push these thoughts out of her mind.

There wasn't anything to worry about; maybe Cloud had a problem he wanted to take care on his own.

The radio flared to life as the news broadcast came in. Tifa walked over to the device and turned up the volume. She listened as the anchor announced several expansion projects around the cities, as well as a few demolitions of several foundations within Sector Five.

"_**Wait, wait! News just came in, there is a horde of screaming citizens protesting the destruction of one abandoned church within the former sector five ruins."**_

Tifa's eyes widen. Aerith's church was going to be destroyed? Could it be that's where Cloud went? She stopped doing whatever she was doing before she raced out of the bar.

Tifa ran, ran and ran as long as her legs would take her. She was shaken to the core as her whole being was filled with fear, concern and outrage.

Aerith's Church held so many memories to so many people, for most of the citizens it was the place where they miraculously found a cure for their Geostigma, it became a symbol of hope. For Cloud that church became the one location of a moment he cherished. For Tifa, the church became a salvation, it was the place that eventually that strengthen the bond of her 'family' back together.

* * *

"Please let me through!" Tifa urged as she pushed her way in through the sea of screaming protestors. To her surprise most of the protestors were children, more specifically the children that were inflicted with Geostigma nearly two years ago.

They all screamed and cursed at the demolition workers standing on the opposite of them. One very familiar brown haired girl holding her Moogle doll shouted, "You can't destroy this building because the spirit of the Flower Girl is still here!"

Much to her disappointment, the workers just laughed at the children—no they weren't laughing at the children, they were laughing at the children's tales. Tifa pushed her way through and stood in front of the kids.

The workers stopped to stare at her. The children stared at her as well. She looked back and smiled at them before turned to face the workers.

"Tifa!" Denzel's voice rang through the crowd as he pushed his way through to stand by her. She wrapped a protective arm around the boy's shoulder and looked at one the workers straight in the eye.

"We won't let you destroy this church." She declared. The protests then started again. The workers soon left, some of them declared that they'd be back. Tifa turned to Denzel, and the young boy knew he had some explaining to do on a later date.

She sighed in relief, despite her initial shock she was glad that Cloud wasn't here. The girl holding the moogle doll came up to them and said, "Thank you for helping us." Tifa smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

Soon all the protestors went home once they were certain that it was safe for them to leave. But Tifa and Denzel decided to stay a little longer.

* * *

She opened the door the church, and stepped inside. The floorboards started to creek.

Denzel walked over to pool of water where Aerith's flowers used to be and then he stopped at the edge to stare up at the Buster sword. Tifa walked over and stood beside him, and then she stared up at the sword too.

Denzel turned to her and saw the look on her face before he turned back to look at the sword.

"Should we move it?" He asked. Tifa shook her head. No, the sword will stay. This is where Cloud had placed it, therefore this where it belongs. She knew what was in Denzel's mind, what if they couldn't do anything to keep the church standing.

She knelt in front of him and said, "We just have to keep trying." She brushed away several strands of his fringe from his face. This church meant a lot to other people beside and Cloud and herself. There was no way she was going to let anyone destroy anything that was cherished such as this building.

Once Tifa had enough of her nostalgia, she turned the doorway and told Denzel it was time for them to go home.

'_Hopefully Cloud would be back at the bar by the time we get back…' _She thought.

* * *

The door opened and Cloud turned his head towards the entrance to the bar. Denzel hurried over to his side. Cloud smiled lightly, "Where'd you go?" He asked. Denzel then told him, but left out the details of the protest.

The young nine-year-old figured out it would be for Tifa to tell him later on.

Denzel then headed upstairs and left the two adults alone.

Tifa walked over and sat on the barstool next to one Cloud was sitting on, and then she turned to him and told him what really happened, "Aerith's church was going to be demolished."

Cloud closed his eyes for a second, "So you went there with Denzel?" He asked. She shook her head and explained, "I thought you did. But I was wrong."

She decided to that incident behind her and she got up, "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked. Cloud stood up and told her that he'll get it himself. Tifa nodded and watched as he walked behind the bar counter towards the wine cupboard. He pulled out a small glass, and one bottle before serving himself.

Cloud was satisfied with one cup, and stood up to clean it up. But Tifa took care of it. It was like déjà vu, only it wasn't a feeling. She recalled doing the same thing two years ago.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked. Cloud's shoulders stiffened, it was clear that something was wrong she could see through his body language, nonetheless he replied, "No."

'_So it's one of his secrets again…'_ Tifa mentally sighed, she wanted to know what was wrong, but deep down she also knew pushing it will only make things worst. So she decided to leave the subject alone till he was ready to tell her.

"Well, in that case I'll clean and get the bar ready for tonight." Cloud stood up, and told her to call him if she needed help, although he knew she would most likely take care of everything herself.

Tifa smiled at his concern and nodded. Cloud turned away and walked to residential part of bar and then headed upstairs without muttering as much of single word.

She was partly glad that he talked to her, even if it was only for a few minutes. Maybe she was already starting to get through to him.

* * *

Cloud sat down on the edge of his bed, staring at the one photograph on his desk. The picture was taken in front of the bar right after Denzel's Geostigma had been cured inside Aerith's church.

Was there really a plan to tear it down, and build something else on top of its location? No, he couldn't let her memory be torn apart like it was nothing. Cloud decided to go over there tomorrow, very early in the morning.

Denzel called his name, and he immediately turned to the opened doorway. He nodded once, giving the boy silent permission to enter. Denzel came in, and immediate knew, "Tifa told didn't she?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied. "I want to help too!" Denzel declared. Cloud slowly turned to him and placed his hand on the top of his head. "Then stay here with Tifa and Marlene." He instructed.

He saw the shock on Denzel's face and then quickly added, "I don't want you to get to hurt." That was something the ten-year-old could understand. With one sigh, Denzel reluctantly agreed to stay.

Cloud slowly pulled his hand away from his head. Soon Marlene stood in the doorway.

"Come on in." Cloud told her. The young girl eagerly rushed inside and sat down on the spot next to Denzel.

She had overheard what had happened, and also told Cloud that she wanted to help as well, but then she added that she was going to stay here as well. "We'll be counting on you, Cloud." She said.

"I'll be counting you both too." Cloud replied. The children smiled and nodded.

"So Cloud how was your deliveries today?" Marlene asked. Cloud answered all the children's questions by keeping it clear to the point, and if either of the children didn't understand the answer he gave, Cloud would explain it in detail while trying to keep it simple as possible.

* * *

_Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene marveled at the fireworks as the four of them rode of the Gondola. Tifa (who was sitting next to Denzel) smiled brightly as more fireworks were lit. Then she turned to see if Marlene was enjoying the scenery as much as she was. The little girl stared out the window in amazement. This was the first time the children had actually visited the Goldsaucer, and Tifa secretly hoped that it wouldn't be their last. _

_She turned to the person who sat next to Marlene. Cloud appeared more relaxed, which didn't come as shock to her. This was his second visit in nearly four years, so despite the wonderful sight, the sense of familiarity was already there. He noticed her prolonged stare and asked her, "Something wrong?" Tifa shook her head and went back to admiring the fireworks. _

_Cloud stared at her for a few seconds, before he turned to ground. Finally he turned back out the window and watched as the fireworks sparkled like multicolored wildfires. _

* * *

Day turned to night, and the family had dinner before Tifa was ready to open the bar during Edge-city's nightlife.

Denzel ate his food while took several glances at both Cloud and Tifa. Something was different about them. Marlene noticed his glances at their guardians, and couldn't help but to join in.

There weren't that many words spoken between the two adults. Cloud would secretly turn his eyes to Tifa, but he stayed quiet and pretended that nothing happened.

Tifa would notice his stares, and she would turn back to him with a smile on her face. That's when she and the children saw the change in his eyes.

Cloud turned to face her again for a few seconds and then he turned and focused on his plate. All three of them could've sworn they saw a small smile on his face.

That was the smile that they all needed to see. It was the expression that gave Tifa reassurance that everything would be okay.

Cloud made sure that they knew everything was going to be okay, that he would do whatever it took to make sure that things would go back to the way it was before. A soft touch came to his hand, and he looked down.

Tifa's hand was on top of his, "You're not alone Cloud, remember that." She said. Had she overheard the conversation he had with Denzel earlier? The look in her eyes confirmed what he thought.

He nodded slowly, "Thanks…" He replied. Her smile brightened as she slowly pulled her hand away from his. Cloud continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before he returned to eating his meal.

He, Marlene, and Denzel found that Tifa's cooking tasted slightly different then the ones from the past. It wasn't a bad change of taste, but it was somehow the difference made the flavors taste lighter and yet richer than usual.

It wasn't a bad change after all.

* * *

[Author's note]

Well here it is folks, the first chapter to Through You.

Now, I'd have to say this was one of the most simplest chapters I'd every written, and yet it still fun to type. :D

For to the readers who might wonder why, the chapter ends with all them having dinner? It's because the food is a metaphor to represent, Tifa's feelings (a very cliché tactic...=_=') since she cannot verbally express her true emotions, the only option to bring those feelings out was obviously in her cooking.

The second thing I would like to add is, Denzel is actually nine-years-old in Chapter I, for those of you are confused of the timeline Chapter I starts off a few months before the prologue.

And that's it for now, please look forward to **Chapter II: Stand. **(Which I hope to get uploaded on Wednesday)

-SAga4000


	3. Chapter II: Stand, Part I

**Chapter II: Stand –Part I–**

* * *

Tifa opened her eyes as she slowly risen up from the chair she somehow fell asleep in. Footsteps filled the small hallway.

_'What time is it?'_ She wondered. Tifa looked around to find the clock, but her eyes caught a glimpse of the lightening dawn blue sky. It must've been around five or close to six in the morning.

She stood up as the footsteps passed her bedroom door. She walked over, and turned her doorknob, she peeked her head out and saw Cloud's shadow descending the staircase. She opened the door and silently followed him downstairs. He stopped and turned around. Tifa guessed that he must've heard her.

Cloud looked immediately confused and bewildered to see her standing there. Tifa continued to walk down the steps till she was standing right in front of him. "Have you been up all night?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Good luck." She told him.

His eyes widen at her words. Tifa smiled at him, "Be careful too." She added. He nodded slowly and turned toward the back door. Tifa walked out with him and watched as he got on his Fenrir.

She stood with her arms folded as he put on his goggles and revved the engine. He drove off and made a U turn before riding to towards the direction of Sector Five wreckage.

He'll try and do what he could to keep the church standing, while she stayed here and watched the kids.

But that wasn't all she was going to do. There was no way she could stand there and do nothing while something precious to her family would possibly be desecrated. No this was her fight too.

* * *

It was already six in o'clock in the morning by the time Cloud had arrived on the church's location. He took off his goggles, and started at the foundation. His Mako tainted blue eyes filled with sadness as his mind became clouded with the thought of it's possible destruction.

He turned off his engine, and got off before he walked inside. Just as he thought, it hadn't changed since he came.

Cloud took a few steps forward to the spot where he placed Zack's sword. He took a moment of silence to pay his respects for his fallen friend. Suddenly a shuffling sound came from behind him.

He turned around and saw a young girl holding a Moogle doll. Her brown eyes stared up at him with caution, "Are you from the construction company?" She asked nervously. He answered, "No."

The little Moogle girl came out from her hiding spot and approached him. A moment of recognition came to her face, "You're Cloud right?" She asked. He nodded. An innocent smile came to her lips, "You're here to help us!" She guessed. "Yeah…I am." She turned around and looked up at the hole in the roof. Soon the sunrays started to shine down on the church.

Cloud stared at the girl, and for a split second he could've sworn that he saw Aerith standing in her place.

"You must be special to the flower girl." She added. Cloud nodded in agreement, "She was special to me too. That's why I can't…" He stopped to scan this memorable building.

The Moogle girl could see that he had a much deeper bond with the church than she did.

She watched, standing seven feet away as he placed his gloved hand on a column, before he moved on to focus on the pool of water. She walked up and stood next to him as he stared down at his reflection.

"Was this where she grew her flowers?" The girl asked. Cloud nodded slowly, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

'_Who are you?'_

"_Hello! Hello!" A young woman's voice rang out in the darkness. His vision started to clear, and soon he caught sight of two green eyes staring down at him. _

_He sat up, and the young woman in the pink dress explained, "This is the sector five church." _

"…_Did I fall?" Cloud asked. The young woman shook her head, her long braided hair swayed as she explained, "It fell from the sky." She paused pointing to the damaged rooftop, "I guess you're lucky the roof and the flowers broke your fall."_ **(1)**

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, and once again met his own reflection on the pond's surface.

"The others don't get here till later on." The Moogle girl told him. He remained silent and nodded. She turned around and walked away from him before she sat down on near the entrance.

"Is she someone that you miss a lot?" The girl asked. He nodded.

"I know how that feels, I miss my brother a lot too…he died of Geostigma two years ago." She told him.

Cloud slowly turned to her. "But I know he wouldn't want me to keep holding on to him forever." She replied. "A nice family took me in, and I have a new little sibling too. So I want to focus on being a big sister to him."

It was a simple explanation to one of the most complicated choices in life. Cloud nodded after hearing her choice, "Your brother would be proud."

She turned to him and smiled.

Silence passed the two of them as they both waited for the others to come.

* * *

"Alright I'm ready!" Yuffie declared as she and the other former AVALANCHE members gathered within the 7th Heaven. "Nobody's tearin' down that church before we can say anythin' about it." Cid stated.

"…I agree." Vincent added.

"Wha'cha foo spiky thinking keepin' us out like this?" Barret demanded.

Tifa shook her head and simply replied, "You all know how Cloud is."

"Tsk, he ain't never gonna change." Barret added. Tifa disagreed, and stated that she could see there was something in him that was starting to change, and truth be told there something in her that was changing as well. Somehow her feelings for Cloud were starting to change, and that was part of the reason why she called them earlier that night. She knew that he could take care of himself, but she still needed that extra reassurance.

"So are you coming with us?" Yuffie asked her. Tifa shook her head, "No, I need to watch the kids." Despite what she felt, keeping the children away from all this was her main priority, and in a way it was Cloud's too, that's why he went to take their place.

Vincent nodded in understanding as he stated, "So you asked us to take your place." Tifa nodded.

He knew what her plan was. There was strength in numbers. It was a simple tactic, but often proved to be quite effective.

The bell chimed, signaling the entrance of a customer. Tifa turned to the front door and asked, "May I help you?" She looked on the young man with the light brown and brown eyes.

He looked around and noticed that she had company, "I'm sorry, the sign said the bar was opened…I didn't know I was interrupting anything."

She shook her head and offered him a seat before she went to take his order.

The young thanked her.

"Are you new around here?" Tifa asked. "Yeah, I just moved to Edge City about a week ago." He explained. The bartender nodded, while trying to start a conversation with her new customer.

"So what's your name?" She asked him. "Oh it's—"

Someone had turned on the radio and the news broadcast came in, once again reporting the status of the protest. Tifa attention turned away from her customer and focused on that instead.

The young man smiled lopsidedly and figured that now it wasn't the time for him to reveal his identity. So once he was finished with drink, he got up and paid before quietly leaving the bar.

Tifa, having realized what she'd done, turned her head back to face her new customer but found that he had already gone. She looked down and counted the amount of Gil he had left.

It was the exactly enough to pay for the drink. She looked stared out the window of the bar, and spotted him walking amongst small number of people that walk by. A few seconds later, a young woman walked in front of him, and just like that he vanished into thin air.

* * *

The Moogle girl sat up once the door opened. Cloud looked on at the entrance watching as one by one the children came inside with their parents. The Moogle girl gasped in excitement as she spotted two very familiar people amongst the rising crowd.

She ran toward the arms of a woman, with short reddish brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her head leaned against the woman's ash green jacket.

The little closed her eyes at the touch of the woman's hand brushing against the back of her brown hair.

A broad man appeared holding a baby in one arm as he stood behind the woman and the Moogle girl as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Cloud looked around and watched as the families of the former Geostigma victims gathered along their children inside the church.

Once again his head turned towards the doorway. His blue eyes widen as he watched the group of people entering the building. Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, and Barret.

"Yo spiky wha'cha gawking at us for?" Barret exclaimed as he headed over towards him. "Yeah! Is that anyway to say hello to your friends?" Yuffie added as she joined in. "What are you doing here?" Cloud asked. "Tifa called and told us the news." Vincent explained. "And to be frank, it pissed us all off." Cid stated before lighting up a cigarette.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. That was just like Tifa to be worrying about other people rather than herself. He figured something like this could've happened; she couldn't be here in person then she'd get help the only way she knew how.

"So when those punks gotta get here?" Barret demanded. Cloud turned to the Moogle girl and nodded. She broke away from her foster mother and walked over to Cloud and Barret.

"They're usually here at seven in the morning." She answered. "So we have an hour." Vincent concluded. "Alright! What are we gonna do till then?" Yuffie asked. "We wait." Vincent answered. Cloud nodded in agreement, and turned to all the former AVALANCHE members.

"Thanks for coming."

"Even if Tifa didn't ask, we'd still come!" Yuffie declared. "Yeah! There's no way in hell we're gonna let this place be beaten down like it was nothin' but trash." Cid stated.

All of them agreed that they would do what it took to keep this building standing, for it was far too valuable to be made into ruin.

Vincent folded his arms, and watched the events unfold before him. He knew this would be a difficult task. On one side there were these people who'd fight to keep a memory from being destroy, however by doing so they choose to continue to live in the past.

On another side, there were people that were all about progress and advancements, they were the type who'd step over the past and built a future.

These two conflicting sides had no win/win situation. _'If all else fails, then I'll have no choice but to seek help from the man who has the power to make the verdict.' _ He thought silently to himself, while he eyed the protestors who prepared their boards and picket signs.

He secretly wondered what was his role in all of this? Was he the silent watcher who'd attack during the slightest sign of danger or was he going to be a peacekeeper?

Yuffie showed the children her small weapons and even handed them a few to use in case things got 'Ugly' as she put it.

She was prepared, which was a good step. After all humans were pretty stubborn and they'd do anything in their power to achieve what they wanted. The possibilities were endless.

He turned to Cloud, who in turn faced him. The blond spiky haired delivery boy/former fighter nodded. It was agreed, they'd both be the silent watchers who'd attack at the slightest sign of danger.

* * *

The sound of two footsteps rushed down the stairway just as the clock turned seven. Tifa turned around to face the two children in her care and greeted them, "Good morning."

"Has Cloud left?" Marlene asked. Tifa nodded to her question. "Will he be alright?" Denzel asked. Tifa smiled and assured the young boy that he'd be fine. Deep down she knew how drastic measures would be used as on a serious issue such as this one. She prayed with all her heart that no one would get hurt.

* * *

[Author's note]

So here it is folks! Chapter II of Through You (yet another short chapter...)

Sorry for the late update! I was really busy today and I barely had time to work on this chapter!

*Sigh* well such is life...T^T

Okay, now it's time for a head's up.

Chapter II will be split into three parts, before Chapter III will commence.

**(1)** The dialogue of the flashback was taken from the scene where Cloud met Aerith in the original 1997 Final Fantasy VII game {I do not own the dialogue, the script belongs to Square-Enix [Formerly know as Square Co., Ltd], and I absolutely do NOT make any profit out of this!}

Head's up number two,

I'll be going on a trip up to the mountains, but I will have a modem available to me (yay!) but the downside is, the modem will have to be shared between six people (me included) so, I don't know when I will have time to upload the next chapter unfortunately...

Okay that's all for now,

Please look out for Chapter II: Stand -Part II-

-SAga4000


	4. Chapter II: Stand, Part II

**Chapter II: Stand –Part II–**

* * *

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service. You name it, we deliver it." Tifa once again picked up the phone in Cloud's office. "I'm sorry there's an emergency, and he isn't here right now. But I can take a message—" A sigh escaped her lips as the customer hung up on her. She placed the phone back in its place and left the room.

Thoughts of the protests came back to her mind. _'I wonder if Cloud's alright…?' _ She questioned in her head. She looked out the window and noticed that the sky was getting dark as the sun was setting. He and the others had been at the church all day. Did they all have anything to eat? Tifa nearly scoffed at herself, that was a silly thought. But it showed how concerned she was.

She turned around to face the children. Both Denzel and Marlene were listening to the radio, hoping to hear any news about today's rally at the church. She closed in on them, holding a dish and drying clothing in her hands.

_**"Reports shows that no one has left the building, and could possibly be staying the night. In other news today the WRO has launched—" **_Tifa turned off the radio, earning her two confused stares from the children. "Come on it's almost time for you two to sleep." She told them both.

Denzel and Marlene slowly got off the barstools, and reluctantly went upstairs. Tifa smiled at them as they walked up to the second floor. Her smile disappeared the very moment they were out of sight.

She slowly reached for the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

* * *

A phone rang through out the church. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and saw letters '7th Heaven' flash from his mobile's screen. He immediately answered it before the ringing had a chance to wake any of the occupants.

_**"Cloud, how is everything over there?"**_

So, Tifa was getting worried. He told her very briefly that he and the others were fine, and that they would be staying here till morning came. He heard the disappointment in her voice when she said, _**"Oh…" **_Then she added, _**"Good luck…we're all rooting for you here."**_

His thoughts slowly went back to the kids as a small smile came to his lips. He wondered how they were doing without back at the bar? Were they giving her a hard time—No, he was sure that they were behaving well. He could tell just by the tone of Tifa's voice.

An all too familiar emotion came to his heart, and he closed his eyes. He shouldn't be feeling like this…she would only get hurt, and that was something he couldn't allow to happen.

It was true that they had been through all the battles, and in most cases the battles never ended. They still were fighting; though not in a literal sense. They still were, although not as greatly as before.

Unlike today, now he was fighting for something other than himself. He slowly placed his phone back in his pocket. Soon he got up and silently walked towards the church's pool.

He sat down on the edge and continued to stare down at it. Soon he turned his head back. There stood a silhouette behind him and Cloud turned back to the water. "How long have you been up?" He asked.

"For an hour at the most." Vincent answered with his usual deep raspy voice.

There came a soft creek from the front entrance of the church. Cloud stood up and turned around.

Tifa stood in the doorway as the moonshine radiated off her while she carefully walked inside.

She held two boxes in her arms. Cloud slowly approached her, careful not to wake any of the sleeping protestors within the church.

Tifa smiled as he went closer and closer to her. He stopped in front of her, and she handed the boxes to him. He looked down at them questioningly, "It's food for all of you." She told him.

He looked at her in the eye, and slowly smiled. "Thanks." She nodded and replied, "You're welcome." Before she turned around to head back to the bar.

"Tifa." Cloud called her. She turned around, "Yes?"

"Be careful on your way back." He told her. She nodded and turned to walk on.

Cloud placed the boxes on the floor, and carefully opened the top. Inside were several plastic containers with soup and other steamed food inside it. He took one, and went over to one sleeping protestor, and woke him.

The civilian gratefully took the food, and slowly started to eat; while Cloud continued to wake the others.

* * *

Tifa hurried home as fast as she could. She was afraid that something would happen to the children if she left them alone for too long.

However she also felt good to be of some help. Finally she was satisfied.

Her eyes suddenly widen, and then she spun around lifting her leg up in an air kick. The person behind her blocked her attack, "Easy there!" He said. She recognized that voice.

It belonged to the mysterious male customer who came over to her bar today. He slowly stepped under a street lamp. There he was again.

What was he doing here at this time of night? He smiled politely, and asked her, "So why are you here?" She blinked twice and answered, " I just went to deliver something for an old friend."

"Ah, I see." He replied. "Well, looks like we're walking the same road." He added. She raised an eyebrow.

He explained that he lived in the same area as she did, so his house wasn't too far from the bar. Therefore he offered to walk her to the bar on the way back. Tifa slowly nodded and allowed him to lead the way.

The two of them walked down the night street in total silence. Tifa slowly gazed up at the mysterious young man. Just who was he? And why did she feel like she'd met him somewhere before? He felt her stare and gazed down at her. She immediately looked away.

"You're wondering who I am, aren't you?" He saw right through her. She turned to him again as they both kept walking. Was he finally going to tell her?

"You'll know in time." He told her.

It might have not been the answer she was looking for, but it was better than nothing. He suddenly stopped in front of the bar and turned around to face her.

"Well I guess this where we part ways." He said as he continued to walk on. Tifa nodded slowly in agreement as she slowly waved to him. He caught the gesture in the corner of his eye, and waved back while he walked on.

* * *

She sighed as she turned around to the bar. Tifa walked through the front entrance of the bar and switched the 'open' sign to 'closed' and then locked the door. She walked up the stairs and passed the children's bedroom. She passed Cloud's room, and headed to her own room.

The young bartender changed into her pajamas and slowly crept to bed.

Thoughts and plans for tomorrow slowly filled her head as she started to drift to sleep. Her eyes softly started to close as her mind still continued on to plan, and by some miracle she was finally able to fall asleep several minutes later.

* * *

Two days passed, and Cloud still remained in the church with the other protestors. The children were starting to get slightly restless…and as a matter of fact so was she. For the past forty-eight hours the news of the protest only managed to last a few minutes in the radio broadcast.

Tifa wanted to see how the progress was, instead of visiting the church every night just to deliver some food and blankets. She wanted to be there to take her stand in the fight as well.

"Tifa it's that man again!" Marlene's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Tifa nearly jumped at the little girl's touch against her forearm. She maintained a controlled posture and asked, "What man?"

"The man with the brown hair and eyes!" A blink of confusion came to the young bartender's expression as she slowly turned and walked to the barroom.

The young man was there, just as Marlene reported. "Well this is certainly a surprise, I didn't expect to see you again." Tifa commented. He just smiled politely and replied, "Well, I couldn't stay away. The atmosphere in this bar is quite…hmmm, what's the word… 'Homey'." That compliment made a smile, it wasn't the first time she'd heard people made nice comments; about herself, but never her bar. "I'm glad you like it." She replied. "I suppose you'd like something to eat?" She added. He nodded and ordered his meal, "I'd like one of your specials."

"Are you sure? They're a little bit pricey." She pointed out. He answered, "I'm sure." And then added, "I enjoy them, they remind me of home."

She slowly turned around as she started to prepare the meal. The words 'They remind me of home.' Only added more feelings of surprise and confusion. Her special was one of a kind…or at least she thought it was. Not that it was that unexpected; her 7th Heaven specials were actually adapted from the food that her late mother used to make when she was alive. And that recipe was a local dish from Nibelheim. So it was quite possible he might've tried it there before coming here.

Her grip tightened of the knife she held her in hand as she thought back to all those happy memories. Tifa realized that her feelings did pour into the cooking; she did feel, as if she was back in Nibelheim whenever she made this meal.

"Your meal will be ready shortly, and I hope you enjoy it when it's served." She told him. A serene smile came to his lips as he replied with such sincerity in his voice, "I'm sure I will." Tifa washed the plates and fixed the chairs, getting the bar ready for it's morning restaurant business while her mysterious customer savored his meal.

He slowly looked back at her, his gaze remained unnoticed as he spied her taking the chairs off the dining table and turning them right side down.

He closed his eyes as he placed his fork down. Tifa heard the utensil cling and immediately turned her head towards him, "Is something wrong?" She asked. He remained silent for five minutes before he shook his head. Tifa tilted her head sideways in perplexity. Soon the thought came to mind, _'He's already full.' _ She stopped with the chairs and walked over to him.

"Would you like me to wrap it up for you?"

"If you're wondering about how progress is going in that church? Then I can tell you what I know." He told her. Those words struck a nerve inside her, and her eyes couldn't hide her astonishment. A soft smile came to his lips as his expression changed to that one of ease, "So that's what you were thinking." He replied with one chuckle.

Her mouth hung open by a little bit as he continued, "You can go to him and I'll stay and look after the bar." Tifa's eyes narrowed slightly, "Excuse me?" She asked. The man's eyes turned to daggers that quickly struck her heart. She was at a lost as she looked into his eyes; something inside her told her that he could be trusted.

And it didn't look like he was going to "No" for an answer.

She sensed the children nearby, and turned to the opened arch in the back of the bar counter.

"Tifa?" Marlene's innocent voice peeped with childlike concern. A confident smile automatically came to the young bartender's lips as she assured the girl in a motherly manner, "Don't worry, everything's okay." The seven-year-old girl's eyes turned to the young man on the barstool. He too smiled; but in more casual manner. Tifa turned and said to him, "I think you better go."

"In that case, allow me to pay my bill—"

"No. It's on the house." She interrupted abruptly, despite the feeling of trust she felt for him, there was no way that she would let a stranger look after the bar or the children for that matter. He stood up and immediately took his leave. The look in his eye, once again made Tifa even more confused. He appeared to be satisfied with her choice.

Denzel finally gathered enough courage to step out. He took three steps forward and looked at Tifa from behind, "You can go. It's alright, Marlene and I can look after ourselves." Tifa turned around and approached him before she placed her hand on his shoulder. Then she knelt down in front of him, "I know you can, but it still wouldn't be right for me to leave you two on your own."

"Let's go and join Cloud then!" Marlene joined in. Denzel slowly turned to Tifa and added, "I'm not sure if he'll be happy about that."

"But we're family and families stick together." Marlene declared.

"So you two want to go?" Tifa asked the children. Marlene immediately nodded whereas Denzel hesitated for a few seconds before giving a small slow nod of his own. It was Tifa's turn to smile again as she gave the two children a small motherly embrace of her own.

* * *

More people joined in for the protest of the church. Now guns were used as a threat to get them to back , Vincent, Barret and Yuffie all stood in the front of the standing crowd, holding their ground despite being pointed at by the barrels of twenty guns just as the citizens did behind them.

A contractor came up to the protestors, and stood amidst between the two lines of people, as he tried to reason with the crowd one more time. "Don't you see there's no point in you defending that deteriorating structure. It'll eventually wear itself down—"

"The church stays." Cloud stated. Vincent glanced at him and turned back to the contractor. He remained civil, but Vincent could see the anger in the contractor's eyes as he slowly said to Cloud, "Alright, alright I'll let you have your little nostalgia for three more days, but once that's up. You all can move willingly or you will be forced out." Yuffie slowly reached for her giant shuriken, "Yuffie, don't." Cloud warned her. She begrudgingly lowered her arm and remained silent. She knew in times like this it wasn't the best moment to get physical.

"Hey is that Tifa?" She suddenly asked. Cloud head snapped to the right, and he immediately saw three figures walking towards the scene. He recognized the distance figures anywhere.

They were Tifa, and the children. "Cloud! Daddy!" Marlene smiled while she prepared herself to rush towards Barret and Cloud. But both Denzel and Tifa kept a firm grip on her. Marlene finally noticed all the tension, and stayed close to Tifa. The three of them slowly walked towards Cloud and stood right next to him. Marlene grabbed his hand and held on to it. He squeezed the little girl's hand, but his attention went to the detestable contractor in front of him.

Tifa slowly released the grip she had on Marlene's hand, and laid her hand on top of Cloud's shoulder as she joined his stare off at the contractor.

"Remember, I'm gonna give you all three days of peace but then you all better leave." Having said what he wanted to say, the contractor finally decided to leave the scene.

* * *

"Why did you come here?" Cloud asked while everyone got ready to sleep. Tifa turned to him, "This is my fight too." She told him. He turned away for the moment trying to think of what he could say next, however Tifa wasn't done, "This church is as important to everyone as it is to you. You're not the only one with good memories of this place." She told him He turned back to her and asked her, "Why take the kids?"

"Because they wanted to stand and fight for what this church as well, and they didn't want you to fight alone…again."

Tifa felt her own heart start to open up again. She had enough of watching him seclude everyone from his problems like he did two years ago. They were a family, and no matter what happened they all were going to take the same risks together.

"When things get as serious as this, it's better to fight alone." He stated. She slowly turned to him, and held his hand.

"When things get as serious as this, it's better to fight together." She stated. He turned to her. Their eyes met and they kept their gaze at each other for a few minutes. Tifa felt the buried feelings she had for him slowly coming out. She slowly pulled her hand away from his and turned her head to the opposite direction.

He kept his eyes on her before he too turned away. Cloud slowly laid down on the church's floorboards while Tifa tucked the two children next to her. Soon it was her turn to lie down.

Her eyes slowly started to close. Once she was asleep a vision came to her in a flash of light.

* * *

_She couldn't make sense of it all._ _**"I'm glad that I can actually see you." **__The_ _boy told her. Her inner feelings unexplainably were the same. Something within her immediately clicked once she saw the boy's face._

**_"_I know this is probably sudden, but whatever happens here on. Don't give up, and stand your ground." _Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing from this familiar stranger. The boy placed his hand on his hip. His smile never left his lips as he started to quickly fade away._**

_**"****No giving up! And stay true to your heart!"**_ _He said as his voice flowed in the wind._

* * *

[Author's note]

I'm extremely sorry for the delayed update!

The past two weeks have been hectic, and I've had no time to get on my laptop to work this story at all. =_='

[Head's up]

Well here we are the folks, the second part of Stand! Now I realized that I should've warned all you readers early on that I do not update consistently, so if anyone of you find that it's been ages since I've last updated then don't fret, I'm still alive but for whatever reason I don't have time to work on the next chapter or get on my laptop for that matter.

P.S,

I hope you enjoyed the little cameo in the end of the story! And please look forward to next part of this arch; Stand –Part III–

And to my Guest reviewer; No, Marlene and Denzel will not be a couple.

That's all for now!

Till next time everyone!

-SAga4000


End file.
